Chocolate
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Jamas volveria a comer pan relleno de chocolate frente a Yuuki.


**Chocolate.**

**Disclaimer: **Kimi to Boku no me pertenece, si fuera mio Kaori-sensei no existiria y Kaname estaria vilmente enamorado de Yuuki x3

**Summary:** Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Jamas volveria a comer pan relleno de chocolate frente a Yuuki

**Pareja:** YuukixKaname

**Advertencias**: Mencion de otro anime xD quien adivine le doy una galleta :33

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Kimi to Boku, espero les guste. Esta un tanto raro y no se si capture bien las personalidades de estos lindos personajes. Sin mas que decir, les dejo mi fic.

* * *

><p>La hora de descanzo por fin habia llegado, pero Shun, Yuuta y Chizuru no aparecian por ningun lado. Y el hecho de estar a solas en la azotea con Yuuki ponia a Kaname mas nervioso de lo normal.<p>

El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que los cabellos de ambos se agitaran violentamente. Si no fuera porque era una rutina encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos en ese lugar, Kaname habria regresado al salon de clases y almorzado.

Yuuki permanecia en silencio, mirando como las nubes tomaban todo tipo de formas, sumergido como siempre en su propio mundo.

-Yuuki... ¿podrias hacer mas ruido?- se quejo Kaname, quien tiritaba de frio y buscaba alguna distraccion. El castaño le dedico una extraña mirada de aburrimiento, para despues suspirar y volver a mirar las nubes.

-Kana... ¿Que te gustaba de Kaori-sensei?- la pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja, sin entender como habia llegado a la platica su antiguo primer amor. Sonrojado se acomodo los lentes y desvio la mirada.

-N-no lo se...- susurro con molestia, cruzandose de brazos -Q-quizas que era bonita- no hubo respuesta al instante, Kaname miro de reojo a Yuuki, este seguia entretenido en el cielo.

-¿Y te sigue gustando?- una vez mas no entendia porque el menor de los gemelos estaba interesado en sus sentimientos.

-Creo que...- susurro Kaname mirando las nubes -Tal vez, solo un poco... o... quizas ya no- el silencio reino en la azotea, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Kaname enfureciera.

-Kana... eres un pervertido- multiples colores subieron al rostro de Kaname y tomo el cuello del chaleco del castaño que seguia inexpresivo.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto con voz pausada plagada de furia.

-Que eres un pervertido amante del dinero y las mujeres mayores- el pelinegro le iba a lanzar un puñetazo pero una rafaga de viento hizo que un escalofrio corriera por su espalda, provocando que soltara al castaño y se cubriera con rapidez la boca para estornudar.

-Kana-chan se enfermo- musito Yuuki cantarin -Que asco, no quiero que me contagie- se cubrio la nariz he hizo ademan de que se alejaba del otro. -Shh.. shhh...-

-Imbecil- Kaname le ignoro y se dispuso a comer -Por cierto, mi madre me dio esto para ti- saco uno de los stickers que Yuuki habia iniciado a coleccionar, en el cual se mostraban 3 puntos. Los ojos de Yuuki brillaron al instante.

-Kana-chii es un amor- musito con dramatizmo y el otro se sonrojo al instante.

-N-no lo hize por ti- dijo molesto -Mi madre fue quien compro el pan y me dijo que te trajera el sticker- Yuuki le arrebato el sticker y lo pego con rapidez en su carterita coleccionadora. Kaname sonrio al notar la emocion del chico pero al instante siguio con lo suyo. Tomo el pan que su madre le habia enviado en la mañana y dio un bocado, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la comisura de sus labios se lleno de chocolate. Yuuki lo noto y lo observo por unos segundos en silencio, Kaname siguo comiendo sin notar lo vergonzoso e infantil que se veia. Yuuki solto una ligera risa y se cubrio con rapidez la boca, sin embargo esa accion no paso desapercibida para el cuatro ojos.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto molesto con el entrecejo fruncido. Yuuki le iba a responder de buena gana pero tuvo una idea que seguro enfureceria a su compañero de clase.

-Kana-chii...- susurro tomando el menton del pelinegro y acercando lentamente sus rostros.

Las mejillas de Kaname enrojecieron al instante pero se quedo estatico al sentir la humedad de la lengua del menor de los gemelos sobre la comisura de sus labios. De una sola lamida Yuuki limpio el chocolate de los labios de Kaname sin notar cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrio y sus tres amigos presenciaron la escena.

-Oh- salio de la boca de Yuuta, que miraba de manera inexpresiva lo que su hermano acababa de hacer. Shun se sonrojo de sobremanera e inicio a disculparse por interrumpir lo que para el, habia sido una obvia muestra de afecto. En cambio Chizuru igual de sonrojado grito de emocion señalandolos acusadoramente.

-Sabia que ustedes tenian ese tipo de relacion- grito sonriente. Kaname empujo con rapidez a Yuuki, en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

-No tenemos ningun tipo de relacion- grito histerico -Mono estupido-

-Tsundere- musito Yuuki- Simplemente acepta lo nuestro- Kaname carraspeo.

-Tu y Yo NO tenemos nada- grito tomando sus cosas y huyendo de la azotea.

-Me ama- afirmo Yuuki de manera inexpresiva, lamiendo le chocolate que habia quedado embarrado en sus dedos.

-Yuu...- Yuuta contemplo a su hermano -¿Que has estado leyendo ultimamente?- Yuuki le tendio un manga a su hermano, donde en la portada aparecian un conejo, un panda y un pollito.

-Una de las chicas del club de manga me dijo que lo leyera- Yuuta hojeo el manga curioso.

-Ese tal Hiroki... se parece a Kana-chii-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a propagar el KanaxYuu por todo el mundo!<strong>_


End file.
